


Five Times The Flash Saved The Rogues + One Time They Saved Her

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: MOGAI LOSF [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Barry likes the Rogues I'm sorry I don't make the rules, CC Pride is a wild expereince and cops aren't allowed bc fuck the police, F/F, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, LISA! SNART! IS! NOT! A! GIRL!, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Lisa, Nonbinary Mick, Nonverbal Communication, POV Barry Allen, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Sign Language, Team Flash and The Rogues Work Together, The Rogues (DCU) As Family, The Rogues might be criminals but at least they respect pronouns, Trans Barry Allen, Trans Female Character, Trans Hartley, Trans Male Character, Trans Mardon, Transphobia, everyone istrans or nb just so u know kthxbye, hi barry is a trans lesbian cait is an nb lesbian iris is a trans lesbian and lisa is nb pan, i dont make the rules sorry, i rly like the hc that bivilo cant control his powers when he's upset, its vauge and at the end of pt 3, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: The Rogues really aren't that bad. Besides, Barry made sure she'd protect anyone who neede protecting, no matter who they were. Sometimes, she needs saving herself.





	1. Golden Glider

“What’s going on?” Barry asked, holding her files to her chest.

The bullpen was a mess, filled with shouting and shoving. Most of the officers were involved, jeering and spitting remarks that made Barry’s heart sink.

Joe sighed and crossed his arms. “We brought in Snart earlier. Some of the officers are a little rambunctious.” He said, a long-suffering look in his eyes.

Barry’s eyes bugged from her head. “You brought in Cold?” The words _‘without me’_ were perfectly loud to them and them alone. Her green eyes widened as the Speed Force crackled through her veins. She had spent so much time, both in and out of the Flash suit, trying to catch him. It hurt to hear that the police did it without her.

Joe’s eyebrows scrunched, knitting together in confusion. “What? No, Glider. We were able to bring her after a job gone wrong. We’re keeping her for as long as we can until we can charge her with something.” He explained. “We’re expecting Cold or the Rogues to come break her out any minute now.”

“What’s all the commotion about? This isn’t the first time we’ve brought in one of the Rogues.” Barry asked, confusion creasing her brows.

“Go ask Andrews. He’s the one that started all of this.” Joe said, gesturing to a middle age, overweight, straight, white, cis man in the center of the group.

Barry blanched. Andrews was one of the cops that made her life hell when she came out. Before Patty came along and set everyone straight, he refused to use her pronouns. She fought her way through the crowd, thankful that she was thin but dreading her lankiness as she tried to squeeze her way through the gaps between people.

“What’s going on here?” She asked, her arms crossed over her chest defensively. Andrews turned and looked at her with a yellow-toothed leer.

“Well, _Miss Allen_.” He began, breath reeking of tobacco. “Miss Snart here is asking for something ridiculous.” He said, barking out a laugh. Lisa shrank away, curling inward underneath a too large leather jacket.

“What’s Lisa asking for?” Barry asked. She knew Lisa. Hell, she ever trusted the Snarts, probably even with her life. Whatever Lisa was requesting wouldn’t be ‘ridiculous’.

“She’s asking for me to use ‘ze’ pronouns!” Andrews said, as if it was personally offensive. To him, it probably was. He had probably never even _heard_ of neo pronouns.

“So? If ze asks you to use ze pronouns, you use ze pronouns.” Barry said. She dug her heels in, waiting for the response she was sure to get.

“These aren’t real pronouns!” He argued. His face was turning ruddy as he flushed with frustration. Barry could see Andrews clenching his fists at his sides as if he was getting ready to swing. “Besides, she’s a criminal. Why should we listen to her requests?”

Barry took a deep breath. “Gender neutral and neo pronouns have been around for almost 150 years. Besides, even if they weren’t a thing, you use them. You always use someone’s pronouns. And I don’t care if ze’s a criminal. Ze has the same rights as all of us and deserves the same respect as everybody else.” She said, almost choking on the lightning and anger in her throat.

“But she’s a girl!” Andrews spat. He spat the word ‘girl’ like an insult. It hit Barry like a punch to the face, one that she could never dream of dodging no matter how fast she moved.

The familiar whir of the gold gun reached Barry’s ears, mingling with the unmistakable whine of the cold gun. Lisa was no longer cowering under Len’s too big leather jacket. Instead, ze was standing tall and proud, zir shoulders back and a wicked smirk along zir lips. Barry’s heart stuttered in her chest.

“Oh, honey,” Lisa said, zir voice sickeningly sweet in a fake way. “I was never a girl.” Ze fired, encasing Andrews’ left foot in glittering gold. He screamed, and Barry felt a shameful mixture of fear, disgust, and relief building inside her ribcage.

“No one disrespects my Rogues. You pull this shit again, it won’t be a foot that gets hit.” Len drawled, the crowd melting away to form a path for him. He looped an arm around his sibling’s shoulders and inspected zem for damage. He shot Barry a wink before they simply walked out, unimpeded by any cop.

Two days later, Barry found a small package, delicately wrapped, sitting on her bed. Inside was a sleek red dress, made of a silken fabric that slid over her fingertips. Underneath the dress was a note, written in a looping cursive.

_Thanks for the support. See ya later, cutie.  
                   XOXO, Glider_

Pinned to the note was a gold drenched flower and a phone number. Barry’s heart stopped.  
||  



	2. Trickster Jr

It was supposed to be an easy night of patrols. Then again, things never went well for the Flash.

She’d been swamped at the CCPD with an influx of evidence to process, and she had been dealing with an annoying Meta all week. Her patrols were supposed to be simple, nothing more than a way to burn some nervous energy. Lord knows she had enough.

She was on her way back to S.T.A.R Labs when she saw him.

It was Trickster Jr, surrounded by a group of men. No, it wasn’t the Trickster. It was Axel Walker, his persona melted away to reveal a broken twenty-seven-year-old. His outfit was gone as well, replaced with a snug tank top and some ratty jeans.

He seemed scared. The men were bigger than he was, broader, stronger. They outnumbered him, four to one. They were taunting him, tossing insults that seemed to hurt worse than the bruises littering Axel’s arms and face.

Instinct took over as the Speed Force kicked in, flooding Barry’s senses with lightning. She sped forwards, knocking out the men before they could blink. Upon seeing her, standing in her suit over four unconscious men, Axel sunk to the ground.

He was crying, saying something about not starting it and how sorry he was. He kept apologizing profusely between sobs and shuddering breaths. Barry’s heart broke slightly as she noticed the fear and shame pressed into Axel’s bones.

“Are you okay?” She asked, kneeling in front of him. He looked up at her with big watery doe eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing more than a small squeak came out. After a few more attempts at speaking, he was able to speak.

“Are you going to arrest me?” He asked, sniffling aggressively. Barry’s eyes softened as it dawned on her. He was afraid of her.

“Of course not. Stay here while I get these guys to CCPD, and then I’ll check your wounds, okay?” She asked. She waited until he nodded before speeding off in flash of lightning. It took two trips to get them to the cops.

When she returned, Axel was still in the same spot. She crouched in front of him again, one hand coming to rest on his shoulder. “These bruises are worrying, and you’re bleeding. Is anything broken?” She asked, eyes darkening with concern. He raised his right arm weakly.

“I think my arm’s broken. Maybe my nose.” He sounded almost nonchalant, as if it were no big deal. Given his father and his line of work, it probably wasn’t.

“Is it okay if I take you to S.T.A.R Labs, or would you rather a hospital? Or maybe a safe house?” She asked, assessing the damage.

It wasn’t too terrible. Mostly bruises, a few cuts. His nose was indeed broken, a large bruise building along the line of his eye socket. His arm was bent at a slightly unnatural angle.

“I’m fine with going to S.T.A.R Labs as long as it’s not a trap.  I don’t really like tricks.” He said, his arm cradled to his chest.

Barry smiled. “I promise. No tricks.” She said, crossing her heart. Axel smiled back, something genuine or bright.

The run to S.T.A.R Labs lasted barely longer than a second, Axel cradled to in Barry’s arms. A few papers stirred as she ran into the cortex, much to Cisco’s indignation.

“Hey, Ba-be!” Caitlin stopped herself from revealing Barry’s identity last second, her voice lilting up in a panic as she switched words.

“Why’s Baby Trickster here? I didn’t see any reports of activity for him.” Cisco said, typing furiously.

“He’s not here for that.” Barry said with a sigh. “I was doing my patrols when I saw him getting cornered. I took the guys to CCPD. He’s got a broken nose, some cuts, and probably a broken arm. I want you to look him over, Cait.” She explained, looking over at her girlfriend. Caitlin gave her an exasperated look, but took Axel into the med bay regardless.

Several minutes later, Caitlin came back out. “Well, you were right to take him to a doctor. I had to reset his arm and nose. He had some internal damage- nothing too serious- and s few broken ribs. I had to give him some stitches too. I’m going to keep him here overnight, just to make sure he’s okay.” She said with a sigh, pulling off her gloves.

“Okay. Can I go talk to him?” Barry asked. Caitlin nodded. Barry pressed a kiss to her forehead and entered the med bay, where Axel was sitting on one of their hospital beds. He was holding a lollipop, occasionally pulling it into his mouth.

“I like Dr. Snow. She’s nice. I thought you guys would be a lot meaner to someone like me.” Axel said, not looking Barry in the eye. She sat on the edge of the gurney, placing a hand on Axel’s knee. He looked up, eyes wide and shining.

“Hey. We’re never mean to anyone, regardless of who they are. You’re a person in need. That’s what we signed up for; helping people who need help.” She said, giving him a soft smile. “How’re you feeling?” She asked.

Axel thought for a moment before speaking. “Um, better than before. My torso still hurts and it’s a little hard to breathe. My nose feels better though. This splint is super uncomfortable.” He chuckled, gesturing to the expertly wrapped splint around his forearm. His fingers twitched as he reached up to touch his stitches, almost like he wanted to pick at them.

“We’re gonna keep you here overnight so we can make sure you’re okay.” Barry explained. “Is there anyone you want to call to tell them that you’re safe?” She asked, reaching for the phone sitting on the small table next to the bed.

He nodded. “I’m gonna call Hartley. Make sure he doesn’t call a search party to find me.” He chuckled, the apples of his cheeks turning up as he grinned fondly.

Barry smiled and let him call the other Rogue, giving him some privacy. Later that night, curled up in bed between her girlfriends, her phone pinged.

It was a text from Cisco, reading ‘ _look what we just found at s.t.a.r. labs.’_ Attached was an image, something slightly blurry and obviously taken on Cisco’s phone. It depicted a note pinned to the gurney where Axel should have been. It read, ‘ _Thanks, Flash. Someone needs to look after this asshole. -Rathaway’_.

Barry smiled and put her phone down as Iris snuggled further into her chest.


	3. Weather Wizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall  
> it's time for the Trash Son™  
> im so in love with mardon i can't even begin to describe it

Mark Mardon was a fucking asshole.

Barry vividly remembered dealing with Clyde. He was one of the first Metas she had to deal with, and Mark was even worse than he was. Clyde was arrogant and thought himself a god, but Mark was full of shit and vengeance. He would stop at nothing to kill the Flash and everyone she loved, and he kept trying time and time again. Ever since Cold double-crossed him and released the Metas he was going to help her with, Mardon kept coming, and Barry hadn’t been able to recapture him.

Which lead to this.

Cisco had chirped through her coms the address of one of the larger banks in downtown Central, along with the words, “The asshole is back and he’s got a windstorm with him.” She ground her teeth and changed direction mid-stride, turning to go downtown instead of back to S.T.A.R Labs.

Sure enough, Mardon was inside the bank. A mass of winds, almost visible, were surrounding him like a shield, whipping his clothes and hair around. Lightning crackled at his palms, more for show than anything else.

“Well, well, well.” He said, not turning to look at Barry as she sped in. “Looks like the Flash is here. Come to arrest me?” He said, the winds picking up. The loose treads of her suit skidded across the polished marble floor.

She pushed forwards, using the barest hint of speed to push through the winds. “Give it up, Mardon.” She shouted, her voice almost lost in the storm. She was barely able to dodge the bolt of lightning he shot at her. It caused her to lose her footing, the winds pushing her until she slammed into the wall with enough force to crack the pillar.

“Come and get me.” He shouted back, baring his teeth in a feral grin. She gritted her teeth and forced herself to stand, still pressed to the cracked wall.

“Barry! Get to the eye of the storm! The winds won’t affect you there.” Cisco shouted through the coms, his voice crackling in her ear. She steeled herself, the muscles in her legs flexing as lightning bubbled in her veins and replaced her blood.

It was surprisingly hard to fight through the winds. She made it through the wall though, and in the center, it was dead calm. The only anger and fury were coming from Mardon himself, not from his storm. He didn’t seem shocked to find her standing at the edge of the room one minute and toe-to-toe with him the next.

She made a grab for him, her slender arms circling the flat lines of his waist. They crashed to the ground, the winds slowing to a near stop around them. Barry dodged the lightning and hail that Mardon threw her way. One particularly large chunk of ice slammed into her shoulder, causing her to release her grip.

Mardon twisted, rolling onto his back. He lifted his foot, planting his shoe on her chest. The heel of his boot dug into her breast as he kicked, using his winds to propel her away.

The winds dissipated as he lifted himself into the air. He broke the sunroof with a blast of hail, raining glass down on everyone. He flew outside, leaving the bank in disarray, but windless nonetheless.

Barry raced outside, ignoring the subtle ache in her spine. Mardon was hovering a good 20 feet off the ground, a buffer of winds under his feet and hands. She was thankful for the cowl, because her hair would’ve been flying into her eyes otherwise.

“Mardon!” Barry yelled, getting the Meta’s attention. He looked at her with a feral grin, all teeth. Chunks of ice were forming over his open hands.

“Give it up, Flash!” He yelled, his voice carried by his winds. He threw one of the chunks of ice, now bigger than his fist. It sailed past Barry’s head as she ducked out of the way.

“Cisco, how do I get him down?” She asked, dodging another chunk of ice. She heard Cisco typing furiously, the sharp clacking in her ears a reassurance.

“See how his winds are spinning? If you run in the opposite direction, it should neutralize the effects. Be careful and make sure to catch him, ‘cause he will fall.” Cisco explained, his typing coming to an end.

“Got it.” Barry said with a curt nod. She sprinted off, the muscles in her legs straining gently. Mardon tried to hit her with a rain of hail and ice, and succeeded a few times. She saw the sputter of his winds in slow motion.

Time went even slower as he fell.

A gut-wrenching scream ripped its way out of Mardon’s throat, getting lost in the air as he plummeted. Two large pillows of air grew under his hands to try and stop his fall, turning into jets to try and keep him afloat. He slowed himself down but did nothing to inhibit his descent.

She watched for a long moment before speeding forwards, adrenaline and lightning building at the base of her throat. She got there just in time, Mardon falling into her outstretched arms as she skidded to a stop. His fingers dug into her biceps as he gripped her tightly. He was gasping, full belly breaths designed to get as much air into his lungs as possible.

His skin was shiny with sweat and he was shivering with fear. He dropped his legs and sunk to the ground, pulling Barry down with him. He burrowed his face in her shoulder, his hands grasping her suit. He was sobbing, tears rolling off the tripolymer wrapped around her body.

“Barry! What’s going on?” Cisco asked, his voice crackling against her eardrum. Her hands were smoothing over Mardon’s back what she hoped was a reassuring manner as she allowed him to cry and calm down on his own.

“We’re fine. Mardon’s just shaken up.” She answered, her voice soft. After a few minutes, Mardon pulled away, scrubbing the tears from his face with the sleeve of his shirt. He sniffled, running a hand through his wrecked hair.

“Thanks.” His voice was gruff, forced. Barry hopped to her feet and extended a hand. He grabbed it and used it to pull himself up.

“No problem.”  



	4. Rainbow Raider

“Hey, Allen!” Peters called. She was across the bullpen, having just left the meta holding cell they’d built. Barry looked up, her hair falling into her eyes. “West wants to see you.” Peters said, gesturing to the meta cell with her thumb. Barry nodded and swiftly moved over to her father.

“Peters said you wanted to see me?” She asked, coming to a stop next to Detective West. He seemed pensive, agitated, wound up like a spring ready to release any minute.

“Bivilo said he’d talk, but only to you.” Joe said, crossing his arms. Barry looked through the one-way mirror of the cell. Bivilo was pressed into the corner, his hands clamped over his eyes. His glasses were nowhere to be seen, having probably been collected as evidence.

“Does he know?” Barry asked quietly. Panic seized her chest, her throat. If the Rogues knew her identity, she would be thoroughly fucked.

“Doesn’t seem like it. Apparently, the Snarts and Rory told the Rogues to come to you if they needed anything at the CCPD. Apparently, you standing up for Lisa made an impression.” He answered.

Barry gestured to Bivilo. “Can I see his glasses? I’ll check them for weapons and com systems. It’ll probably be a relief not having to worry about him whamming anyone.” She said. Joe nodded to the tech nearby, who passed Barry an envelope containing Bivilo’s things.

She pulled on a pair of gloves and hunted through the envelope for his glasses. It was easy to see that there were no coms or weapons on the frames of lenses. She gestured for the cell to be opened.

Bivilo shrunk away as he heard the door click open. Barry stepped in and waited for the door to close before moving any closer. “Mr. Bivilo? It’s Barry Allen. I have your glasses. Do you want them?” She asked, slowly moving closer. He nodded and extended one hand, using the other to cover his scrunched eyes.

The moment the glasses covered his eyes, relief flooded his form. He let his hands fall to his lap, his shoulders relaxing. His hands started moving in a flurry, almost too fast for a nonspeedster to track.

Sign language.

_‘Hello, Miss Allen.’_

“Hey, Roy. Why aren’t you speaking, if I might ask?” She questioned, sitting down across from Bivilo. He was no longer plastered in the corner, instead sitting cross legged, comfortable in his surroundings.

 _‘Feeling a bit low. Today isn’t a good day.’_ He signed. A frown settled over his mouth, his brows creasing above his glasses. Barry nodded sympathetically.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” She asked, her voice soft. Bivilo’s face morphed through a series of expressions as he thought. His dark glasses masked most of his face, blocking his eyes entirely. She had noticed that his expressions were overexaggerated to compensate. It seemed like second nature at this point.

 _‘If you talk to Piper, he can tell you what usually helps me. You can decide what I’m allowed.’_ He signed, his movements slower than before. He was hesitant, almost like he regretted what he said as soon as he said it.

“You mean Hartley?” Barry asked gently. Bivilo nodded, avoiding eye contact. She slowly rose to her feet, smoothing out the hem of her dress. “Okay. I’ll be back soon.”

She left the cell, her phone in her hand almost immediately. “Cisco, can you call Hartley for me?” She asked in lieu of greeting.

“Hey, Barry. I’m great, thanks for asking.” Cisco mumbled under his breath. “What do you need from Hartley?”

“I’m at the CCPD with Rainbow Raider. He asked if I could talk to Hartley to get him some stuff to calm down. He went nonverbal and said he was feeling low. We’re gonna check everything that Hartley gives us.” She answered.

“So, we’re helping our Metas now? Cool. I’ll send you the address where you can find him.” Cisco huffed, hanging up before Barry could thank him. Almost immediately, her phone pinged with a text from Cisco, containing an address on the outskirts of town. She raced away as soon as the coast was clear.

She straightened out the skirt of her dress before knocking. Hartley answered a second later, hair messy and glasses askew. He was wearing a large sweater that undoubtedly belonged to another Rogue, as well as baggy pajama pants.

“Who’re you?” He yawned, his fingers twitching over his leg. He seemed on edge. He probably was- it was rare to have visitors at a safehouse, especially one as nicely dressed as Barry.

“I’m Barry Allen. I’m a CSI with the CCPD.” She was pressed against the wall before she could say anything else. Fury and fear were clouding Hartley’s eyes.

“How do you know this address? Why are you here?” He growled, jaw clenching tightly. The hard line of his forearm was pressed against her throat, pressing her to the wall. She could easily force him off, but not without revealing her identity as the Flash.

“I called Cisco, ‘cause I know he has your address. I’m here because Roy Bivilo told me to talk to you.” She gasped, pushing his arm down to her shoulders. He reluctantly let her go.

“Why’d Raider send you?” He asked, taking a step back. He looked tired, worn down.

“We brought him in earlier and he said he’d only talk to me. He’s nonverbal and said he was feeling low. He told me to talk to you about what could help.” She explained, wringing her hands.

“Wait here. I’ll be right back.” He said before disappearing inside the safehouse, leaving Barry alone on the doorstep.

Hartley came back a few moments later with a bundle in his arms. “So, this is his sweater. Says it makes him feel happier.” He explained, passing Barry a thick sweater covered in bright blocky colors. Next was a chipped mug covered in tea stains. “He’s partial to hibiscus tea, but any tea will do. He likes lots of honey.” Finally, she was handed a well-worn, obviously loved book. The spine was cracking, the pages were soft and yellowed. The back cover was taped on and was in the process of falling off again. It was a collection of poetry, from all different authors and time periods.

“Thank you. We’ll look over all of this and see what we can give him.” Barry said, giving Hartley a gentle smile. He made a halfhearted noise of acknowledgment before going inside. She waited a few long seconds before speeding away.

Joe sighed. “You need to be careful about doing that.” He said, already grabbing the items Barry handed him. He carefully inspected each one before okaying it.

Two hours later, Mick Rory strolled into the CCPD. They paid Bivilo’s bail and left with the meta, who looked, quite frankly, ridiculous. The sweater swamped his frame and was a far cry from the usual dark colors he wore. The mug was cradled in his hands, filled with hibiscus tea with extra honey. His nose was buried in the book, so engrossed that he almost walked into four people even with Mick guiding him.

“Thank you.” Mick said softly, voice rough with years of smoke and ash. Barry gave them a tentative smile. She waved as they walked out.


	5. Heatwave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's my guy  
> my dude  
> my man  
> the best nb in the city

Mick Rory was an interesting character.

From what Barry knew, which was mostly gossip and rumors spread about the Rogues, Mick wasn’t really a bad guy. They stepped in to stop muggings and harassment, and stood up for queer rights. They even started several community gardens near the safehouses so that everyone could have fresh produce.

Sometimes, though.

Sometimes, Barry just wants to hurl lightning at them. They could be fucking infuriating, since fire was surprisingly difficult to outrun. They always seemed focused on fucking her shit up. Like today, for example.

She responded to a call about a museum robbery in uptown Central City. The gallery was showcasing some very precious jewels, graciously donated by the Waynes. The gems, a set of gorgeous earrings, some rings, and several necklaces, were on loan from Gotham as part of a traveling show. There was extra security, but everyone knew that the Rogues were going to show up sooner or later during the three-day exhibit.

Dealing with Len had gotten almost easy at some point. It was easy for her to anticipate his moves, where he would shoot next, what he would do. Some part of her thought he was letting her win. Hartley was no threat, since they worked together surprisingly often. Lisa wouldn’t hurt her and instead just flirted.

Mick, though.

Mick had no qualms in setting Barry on fire. They nearly succeeded several times, singing the suit. Barry knew Cisco would be pissed, but hey, sometimes sacrifices need to be made.

She was in the process of putting out the fire on her leg when she heard it.

The crack of a gunshot, like lightning in a near silent room. The shot was fired from one of the security guards, who refused to evacuate the scene. He looked panicked, his gun unsteady in his hands. The bullet seemed to be moving at a snail’s pace, parting the air like the red sea. She moved on instinct, screaming something about moving without thinking about it.

She wasn’t composed. That’s why it happened.

The bullet, instead of dropping into her hand as she tried, burst through her wrist. A blossom of pain exploded under her eyelids, pulling the breath from her lungs. She collapsed, the bullet sailing off target and embedding itself into a wall instead of into Mick.

She was crying. The pain was overwhelming. Nausea and vomit were roiling in her stomach, her knees crushing against the floor. Everything went dead silent as she went down.

She could distantly register Cisco and Caitlin in her ear, asking her questions and demanding information she couldn’t think of. She could almost make out the shape of the security guard backing away, gun discarded on the floor.

Something was wrong.

There was a shape beside her, a wide frame that emanated heat in an almost inhuman way. Her other side was cold. She could tell it was Len- the fur of his parka hood against her cheek, the soft fabric of his jacket against her face. It took her an embarrassingly long time to realize on her other side was Mick. Big, strong, burly. Reassuring. That describes them perfectly. She should have made the connection sooner.

An arm curled around her, another coming to cradle her hand. Nimble fingers dug into her fingers and palm as they inspected the wound. “You’re gonna need stitches, sweetheart.” Mick grumbled, voice dropped into an almost identifiable whisper. Barry shuddered.

She must have blacked out, because the next time she opened her eyes, she was in S.T.A.R Labs, her arm bandaged tightly. “A megaton of morphine is flowing through you, but it might come and go as your metabolism burns through it. How’re ya feeling?” Cisco asked from his place beside her bed. Caitlin ran test after test after text and took sample after sample after sample.

It wasn’t until the third time she woke up that she registered the other two in the room.

Len and Mick were sitting in the corner, occasionally talking to Caitlin or Cisco about something she couldn’t hear. The two Rogues seemed concerned, their eyes flicking over to her every once and a while. When they noticed she was awake, they asked Caitlin something, and walked over.

Len settled to her left, arms crossed over his chest. Mick sat on the edge of the hospital bed, their hand settled over her knee. “How’re you feeling?” Len asked, his voice softer than she’d ever heard it.

She thought for a moment, trying to fight through the fog surrounding her brain. “Um,” Her mouth felt like it was full of cotton, dry and stuffy. “My arm hurts.” She said simply.

Mick chuckled. “Thanks for savin’ me.” They said, their voice far away. Barry nodded mutely. “Not many heroes would take a bullet for their villains.” He added.

“Even if you guys are criminals, you don’t deserve to get hurt. Or worse.” She said, the words coming like they were second nature. Mick gave her knee a reassuring squeeze. She looked between them for a moment before speaking again. “Do we have any Jell-O?”

Len laughed. “I’ll ask the good doctor. I’ll get you some water too.” He said, ruffling her hair before walking away. Mick seemed to tighten as soon as his partner left, immediately retreating as soon as the one person he was comfortable with was gone.

“Can I give you a hug?”

Mick’s head snapped up, their brow creased as they looked at Barry incredulously. “What did you say, kid?” They asked, head cocked to the side in curiosity.

“Can I give you a hug? You look like you could use one.” She said with a shrug. Mick smiled, something soft and unguarded.

“Sure, kid. You can hug me.” They chuckled, holding their arms out slightly. Barry grinned and wrapped her arms around his midsection, squeezing tight. They huffed out a laugh and wrapped a loose arm around her, thumping her back once.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to steal my man.” Len said from the mouth of the Cortex. In one hand was a bottle of cold water and in the other was a Jell-O cup.

Barry blushed to her hairline.


	6. +1. The Flash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor trigger warning for T slur

Central City Pride was always an experience. The police weren’t allowed, so security was left to event staff and private companies. Protesters came from all around, since they lived in a large city in conservative Ohio. People from all walks of life came to celebrate their identities.

Barry _loved_ it.

Every year, she went as several different people. Barry Allen, the polyam trans lesbian who worked in a field dominated by cishet men. Barry Allen, the girlfriend and QPP. Barry Allen, the sister, the daughter, the friend.

The Flash, hero and protector of Central City.

She had Cisco mod the Flash suit to be the colors of the trans flag. When she ran, she became a streak of blue, pink, and white, laced with lightning.

This year was special.

The colors weren’t the only modifications to the Flash suit. Cisco also added breast forms, which felt… _good._ He added a voice modulator to raise her voice to a higher octave, making her sound that much more feminine. It was the first time she was femme presenting as the Flash.

And she was giving a speech. She was coming out. Her heart was racing even more than usual, lightning crackling at her fingertips. As she stepped up to the podium, her breathing stopped.

“Uh, hey everyone.” Her simple words were greeted by cheers and clapping. A smile spread along her lips, some of the anxiety melting away. “I’m sure you all know, but in case you don’t, allow me to introduce myself. I’m the Flash.”

As she looked over the crowd, she saw Caitlin and Iris, giving her thumbs ups and blowing kisses. Next to them were Cisco, Joe, and Wally, offering shouts of encouragement. Wally was holding a sign that said, “I LOVE MY TRANS SISTER’S TRANS GIRLFRIEND”.

“A lot of you have heard the moniker that I was given pretty early on. _The Fastest Man Alive._ But I’m not.” Her throat clicked as she swallowed. “I’m the Fastest _Woman_ Alive. I’m trans.” She took a moment to compose herself.

“I came out to my adoptive father when I was in high school, but I wasn’t _living_ as a woman, as _myself_ , until I became the Flash. The girl I grew up with, the woman who is now one of my girlfriends, had been presenting since she was very young; since I first knew her. She helped me be who I am. I just couldn’t go on any longer hiding who I was. I might have to keep my identity secret, but I shouldn’t have to hide my _identity._ ” She said, pulling her shoulders back.

It felt _amazing._ It was like a weight had been lifted off her chest. A girl in the front row, wearing a Flash snapback and a trans flag as a cape, started crying. It felt liberating, knowing that she would be able to have a positive impact on the GNC kids in Central.

“TRANNY!”

The shout came from deep in the crowd. Everyone fell silent. Tears came to Barry’s eyes, the words hitting her like a punch to the gut. A deep emotional pain radiated from her core out to her fingertips, to her toes. Suddenly, the breast forms felt suffocating, the voice modulator feeling stuck in her throat. The man that spoke was exactly what she imagined; an aging white man holding a sign spouting Bible verses being misused for his own gain.

A loud wolf whistle broke through the air.

Everyone turned to the source, which was towards the back of the crowd. A grin broke out along Barry’s lips as she noticed who it was.

Leading the group was Lisa, wearing a shirt saying, ‘NO GENDER NO PROBLEM’, zir pronouns printed on zir jacket. The gold gun was propped on her shoulder, glittering in the sunlight. The nonbinary flag was smeared across zir left cheek. Behind zem was Hartley, wearing a binder and a short skirt, along with his gauntlets and combat boots. Some rainbow paint was streaked under his eyes, glistening in the afternoon sun.

On either side of him were Axel and Mark. Axel was shirtless, a poly colored heart smeared over his chest and top surgery scars. A cherry bomb was in his left hand, his right one laced with Hartley’s. Mark was topless as well, his breasts out in the open. He was wearing shorts, ripped at the knee and covered in patches. A circle of rain was surrounding the group, all of them dry.

Mick and Len were at the back of the group. Len was wearing a raglan reading ‘PAN WITH THE PLAN’, as well as ripped jeans. The cold gun was sitting in his hand, resting against his leg. Mick’s left arm was wrapped around Len’s neck, the heat gun in their right hand. Their shirt said, ‘I PRETEND MY WORKOUT IS THE GENDER BINARY SO I CAN CRUSH IT’. Their wedding ring was glittering against the stock of the gun, polished and bright.

“Listen up, motherfuckers.” Lisa shouted, zir voice carrying across the crowd. They sailed through the crowd like a hot knife through butter, everyone melting away for them. They came to a stop in front of the man who had hurled the slur.

“Wanna say that again, sweetheart?” Mark drawled, whipping up a wind. The man looked at all of them and seemed to notice that he really fucked up.

Len continued through the crowd, making his way up to the podium. He stood next to Barry, one hand coming to rest on her lower back. “I’m only going to say this once.” He began, voice loud and strong even without the microphone. “If anyone tries to prey on any of the transgender youth in this city, you’ll have to answer to us.” He drawled.

He created a small ice platform to step out on before continuing. “Here’s the thing about my Rogues. We’re not just some group of supervillains. We’re the angry, scary queers your parents warned you about, and we’re not afraid to make sure you know that.”

By the end of the day, there was a frost covered golden statue of an angry bigot sitting in town square. Barry couldn’t be bothered to deal with it. She ended up kissing Lisa, who immediately asked her girlfriends if it was okay. Iris just kissed her and Caitlin smiled. The Rogues made sure every protester in the city knew that the Flash was under their protection, along with every LGBTQ+ person in the city.

All in all, it was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's finally finished! I'm super surprised tbh. I never finish anything

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bimonlewis on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
